


Another Minotaur Hotel/Echo crossover

by Carliro



Category: Echo (Visual Novel 2019), Minotaur Hotel
Genre: M/M, Sex, johnny rapid - Freeform, porno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carliro/pseuds/Carliro
Summary: Its Flynn's turn.
Relationships: Luke/Flynn
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Another Minotaur Hotel/Echo crossover

Flynn sighed.

It had been a bad day. First some crazy bitch stood in the Echo hall reception whining about "the liberals stole the country!", then his hookup died, then his aunt swallowed a pink flamingo and had him over to cough it up. He could use some anal punishment, but even that had to wit as the Smoke Room burned down apparently. To make matters worse every time he dozed off he dreamt he was burned and became an ugly monster with no penis.

Micha had also been eaten alive by hysterical druggies, but nobody cared.

He was so bored he was half-awake when someone - or something - slipped in a letter. He shrugged and picked it.

"Dear Flynn,

You are invited to Minotaur Hotel. It is a wonderous place completely free and full of hot dudes.

\- K'inich Ahau"

There were coordinates on that letter. Flynn was decidely amused, and started his truck.

***

The drive to Minotaur Hotel was rather short. The saguaro dominated midwestern desert gave way to a very barren wasteland, that made the titular hotel seem that much more noticeable in comparison.

Flynn was rather quick to pack and enter in the hotel. Already at the reception is Jacobson's organ could detect the fuckery, but there was someone in the way.

"Hello, welcome to-" said Asterion.

"No time!" Flynn said, whipping the minotaur out of the way.

He was cute, but it was clear that he was taken. Asterion let out a whimper, and as Flynn was entering the bar he could feel rays of sunlight burning his back and clothes, making his clothes catch fire. He threw his clothes to the side, and just as Asterion pulled out a fire extinguisher the Gila lizard saw the majesty of the strip club. There weren't a lot of guys there, but those that were there were all very muscular and dandy. 

One in particular caught his attention: a strange dude with the head and wings of a bird and the body of a lion. Flynn thought that was a bit strange, but he was too horny to care.

"Like what you see?" the gryphon licked his beak. Flynn wondered how he didn't cut himself.

"Don't flatter yerself" Flynn mocked disinterest, "Maybe I want to pity fuck you."

"Bitch, you're all over my sweet abs" Luke said, flexing, "Dig your accent though. Southwest?"

"You know it" Flynn said, now stepping closer to Luke, "How about an all 'murican fuckfest?"

***

Using Luke's quarters, the gryphon and the lizard tore at each other, ripping each other's clothes effortlessly. They rolled on the bed, each other's crotch at eye level. Flynn worried about the meatcleaving axe Luke calls a beak, but the gryphon simply teased Flynn's cloaca like he was preeening.

"Don't normally go for pussy boys" Luke said, but I have a feelin' you're hidin' something."

And sure enough, Flynn's hemipenes came into view.

"Wow, double wide surprise!" Luke said.

And just like that he swallowed them both whole. Flynn pretty much hissed in pleasure, his two cocks lodged inside the avian throat, essentially a blowjib and a frot at the same time.

Flynn tried to return the favor, and to his surprise rather than a cloaca Luke had a proper penis. Not even a lion's spiny cactus mess, a nice big cock. He tried to suck on it but he couldn't hold himself.

"Fuck!" Flynn came down , two streams down Luke's gizzard.

As the gryphon withrew he crawled to Flynn's side.

"Think you can take me up your fine ass?" Luke asked.

"How do you know I'm not a top?" Flynn asked, feigning offense.

"All bottoms are assholes" Luke said, "Yours truly being the living proof of that."

Flynn agreed, Luke was very wise.

Flynn raised his muscular tail, which Luke grabbed as leverage. A few spits and cum and Luke shoved it up Flyn's ass, fucking fast and wild almost immediately,

"Hell yeah!" Flynn moaned, and shifted, forcing Luke to fall down.

Now Flynn rode Luke's cock above him, though the speed didn't decrease. Flynn didn't have a prostate because of lizard, but his cloaca was packed with nerves that made the whole thing a very pleasant hole. Meanwhile Luke had bird lungs and so stamina, so they kept at this for hours.

When they were done, feathers were stuck with cum everywhere.

"Fuckin' yeah" Flynn said, "Wanna do it again?"

"'m fraid I gotta clean it all up" Luke sighed.

"Let that bull guy do that, I wanna fuck" Flynn said insistently.

"Okay" Luke said, and they kept fuckn'.

***

Several days of non-stop fuckery eventually became monotonous and Flynn began to miss Sydney, Carl and Leo's punches, so he bid Luke goodbye with the promise of eternal sex in the day he returned. And thus a prophecy was made.

***

"Now we are sure to take over and kill everyone!" said P.

He choked on his aspirations when Flynn's tail accidentally swatted to the right, killing the peacock.


End file.
